1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, and an image processing method that perform magnification of a stereoscopic image including a plurality of viewpoint images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, magnification (zooming) of a stereoscopic image including a plurality of viewpoint images is performed.
JP-H08-317429A (JP1996-317429A) discloses a configuration in which the segmenting position and image horizontal phase (shift amount) of respective viewpoint images (a left eye image and a right eye image) are controlled according to the electronic zooming of a stereoscopic image, a maximum parallax amount and a minimum parallax amount are made to be within a setting range, and the depth direction of the stereoscopic image is adjusted (mainly to be fixed).
JP2003-52058A discloses aligning the center of a left eye image with the center of a right eye image according to the zoom, and controlling the shift amount of the left eye image and the shift amount of the right eye image according to the zoom to make the depth direction of the stereoscopic image variable.